twilight_rofandomcom-20200215-history
Varana
The Varana are a seldom-seen species that have only recently come into a more public light. A cross between the ancient dragons of the past and a more human form, the Varana are often naturally stronger than many other races, though like the Insectae often have little tendency to become Gifted. Varana almost always possess dark olive skin, and similar to lesser demons, Varana eventually grow horns, though these vary in color depending on the individual and also tend to be slightly larger than those of lesser demons. Varana also possess powerful dragon-like tails, the colors of which vary as much as their horns. These tails range from thick and heavy to long, thin and whiplike, and can be used for anything from balance to a natural weapon. Finally, some Varana may grow scales as a sort of armor on their arms and legs, though like the color and size of the horns, this can vary immensely due to things such as age, location, genetics, and so on. Many Varana show no scales other than the ones on their tails at all. For the most part Varana prefer to remain around their own kind, and while the world does possess a fair-sized population, they are far and wide one of the least common species to see in daily life. Instead, Varana are often found in rocky mountain areas, forming small family-like groups together that share a common cavern home. The Varana place a very strong importance on one's family, and unrelated members are treated with the same respect as blood relatives. They do not hold only blood as a symbol of family, but instead rely on the strength of the bond members share between each other. Because of this, new family members are not accepted easily, but if one is then they can expect a loyal friend and guardian for their entire life. Of course, one is expected to extend the same courtesy in return. Within the family, Varana all share duties amongst each other, even child-rearing. While a child will always have a natural "eggmother" that is their true parent, it is known from an early age that they are to pay all adults in the family the same respect. In turn, all adults in the family know it is their duty to assist in the child's education and anything else the mother needs. Varana are known to come of age much younger than most races. Females are considered women even as early as fourteen, and males are considered full men of the family at around fifteen or sixteen. This difference compared to other species means outsiders are often quite surprised to see a young teenager with the maturity of one several years their senior! Even so, thanks to their own simplistic culture, Varana out in the world often have little experience or knowledge of civilization and modern advancements, unless they have lived among other races for quite some time. Compared to most races, the varana almost unanimously denounce the velare invasion. It is almost impossible to find a varana aiding the shadowed ones, and in the wake of the takeover many hidden varana communities play host to sheltering refugees, a large change from their once-sheltered existence. Category:Runic races